


Borrowing Time

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: 1920's AU, Cop!Dick, M/M, Mobster!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight black hair carelessly combed back, clean shaven with a jawline that’s just begging to be touched, olive skin that seems to glow under the orange lamps making his bright blue eyes pop like headlights. Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so damn pretty. The Debutante, the club he was currently at had some nice looking workers, but this guy, he had to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Time

“‘Bout time they put someone pretty behind the counter.” Jason grins taking a seat at the bar.

Midnight black hair carelessly combed back, clean shaven with a jawline that’s just begging to be touched, olive skin that seems to glow under the orange lamps making his bright blue eyes pop like headlights. Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so damn pretty. The Debutante, the club he was currently at had some nice looking workers, but this guy, he had to know more.

The bartender offers a warm smile Jason already knows he wants to see more of, “What’ll you have?

“Whiskey, and your name.”

The man gives a small laugh shaking his head, “Name’s Dick.”

“Well Dick, what time your shift end?”

Dick pauses, mouth open in a disbelieving smile, “You cut to the chase pretty quick. What kinda guy do you take me for?”

Jason downs his drink and taps his fingers against the counter for another, “Hey, I was just thinking we could catch a show.”

“I get out at midnight, sorry.”

“I’m sure we could find somethin’ else to occupy our time.”

“And you have a dirty mind on top of it, you’re quite something, mister…”

“Jason. My name’s Jason. And there’s nothin’ dirty in taking a walk under the streetlights, Dickie.”

Dick rolls his eyes,“Tell you what, Jason, if you’re still here at midnight I’ll give you the honor of walking me home… and it’s Dick.”

“It’d be my pleasure, Dick.” Jason bows, drink in hand as he steps away from the bar.

Three minutes past midnight the beauty behind the counter joins him at the front doors, smile a bit wider, his hair a little more unkempt, Jason doesn’t mind one bit.

“Where’s your coat?” Jason asks.

“Forgot it at my place.”

Jason starts to remove his coat but Dick holds up a hand, “You don’t have to. I’m sure the walk will warm me up.”

Some small talk and few blocks later he’s mostly right. Jason’s pretty sure being pressed up against cold brick isn’t doing him any favors but the way Dick’s arms are wrapped around his neck, their hips connecting, he’s plenty warm.

Dick tries to push away, “I gotta get going.”

“Never made it to your place though.” he nips at the other’s neck.

Dick gives a soft moan but manages to push Jason back this time,”I’m not that easy.”

“It’d be a shame if you were.” he grins.

“Come by next Saturday, maybe you’ll better your chances.”

That Thursday night Jason’s sitting in the passenger seat, paying no attention to the guy next to him who’s rattling off god knows what, his mind elsewhere. Specifically, a certain blue eyed bartender at The Debutante. His focus should be on the job at hand but that smile, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t anticipating Saturday night. The car stops on some off road near the woods and they get out, another car pulling up beside them. The logo on the side of the delivery truck some random tire shop Jason wonders is even real as they begin to unload crates from their truck into his. After they’re done he lights up a cigarette and looks over the load, cases and cases of liquor for his boss to sell at a hefty profit and he gets a nice chunk of the profit himself for setting up the meet. Over the next few days the truck will be making its rounds club to club, a nice thick envelope received with each delivery.

The last stop on their truck’s delivery route? The Debutante.

———

Dick leans back on his heels watching as Chief Wayne looks over the file he’s been putting together during his undercover job working at The Debutante, only a week in and he knows he’s seen enough to warrant a raid on the place. The Chief closes the file with a sigh and Dick feels a little less certain when he looks up at the younger detective.

“So, what do you think?” Dick asks.

“You’re going back to the club.”

“What? But you saw my report, we have enough to go in there and shut the place down.”

“You’re right, but it isn’t enough. Shutting down the club only means their stock will go to elsewhere, what we need is the gang in charge of the deliveries.”

“Stem the flow.”

“Exactly.”

“Which means I gotta stay put.” he sighs. 

“For a few more weeks at the most. Keep an eye out, we’re putting together some profiles of suspected mob affiliates.” 

Dick nods, holding back a frown, “Yes, sir.”

He grabs his coat on the way out of the station not bothering to chat with any of his fellow detectives, not that he really wants to anyway. His undercover job has been the joke of the office lately since one of them spotted some random drunk climbing over the bar telling him he’s prettier than all the girls in the joint and attempting to kiss him. He tries to clear his head of the memory and another slips in of him up against the brick, strong arms keeping him in place, and he can’t stop a pleased smile from forming on his face. 

“Hey Dickie.” Jason grins stepping up to the bar that night.

Dick smiles back, “That gonna stick?”

“Think so.”

“Guess I should start calling you Jay or something.

“I’d like that, especially coming from you.”

He laughs, “You’re a real charmer. So what’ll you have?”

“Whiskey, and a date for dinner.”

“First my name and now a date. What’s next, my hand?”

“Guess we’ll just have to see where the night takes us.”

Dick knows he should finish his shift but after ten thirty he’s ready to throw the next drink in someones face. He looks around the club and crosses his arms, sure some guys look a bit sleazy but no one really stands out to him, no one except Jason and that’s for an entirely different reason altogether.

“Ready to go?”

“Where we going?”

“Just some little place down the street, you’ll love it.” Jason says leading him out of the club.

The restaurant is indeed quite small but in a way that feels cozy rather than some hole in the wall, their booth in the back is candlelit. Jason orders them wine, which Dick inwardly grimaces at, and they place the respective meals. There’s a violinist playing in the corner of the room and Dick feels like he’s in some sappy romance novel he’ll never admit to having read. Jason’s fingers trace over his and he sits up coming to attention.

“Sorry,” he says, “It’s just this place is…” he looks over the candles, the spotless tablecloths, and his half drained glass of wine. 

“Is?”

“It’s really nice. I- Thank you for the invitation, I don’t think I could handle the club for another hour and a half let alone five minutes. Though this is a bit more snazzy than I expected.” 

“Then you clearly been on some shit dates.”

Dick doesn’t respond instead sips his wine.

“So what’s a guy like you doin’ workin’ at The Deb?”

He shrugs, “Needed a job and they had one.”

“Plenty of jobs out there that don’t end with the law bustin’ down the doors.”

“They don’t pay as well, and what’s life without a little fun?” Dick doesn’t really mean to be flirtatious but maybe it’s the wine or just being around the other man that puts him at ease.

Jason grins, fishing out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket offering him one and taking one for himself. He leans in, their eyes meeting briefly as the flame of the lighter sparks between them. Jason’s eyes are a dazzling mix of blue and green and their attention is solely on him. 

“You haven’t told me what you do.” he says.

Jason exhales, “I keep books, not real great dinner conversation, you know?” 

“Sounds a lot more peaceful than bartending.”

“You’d be surprised.”

An hour or so later Dick decides Jason can’t possibly be just some bookkeeper, he’s built more like a boxer than anything else. He thinks about asking and instantly forgets when they kiss in the stairwell of Jason’s apartment building. Jason’s place is nicer than his, quality stuff that isn’t held together with glue or beginning to rust. Those questionably strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him in when lips press against neck and teeth graze over his adams apple.

Jason leads them into his bedroom pushing Dick onto the bed shucking off his suit jacket and going to help Dick out of his when Dick puts a hand on the other’s chest, stopping him.

“I’m not so sure we should…” he begins to say.

“What? You nervous?”

“No, we just barely know each other and-”

“Then let’s get better acquainted.” Jason lowers himself onto his knees spreading Dick’s legs to either side.

Quick fingers work open the front of his pants pulling out his half hard member taking light hold while he fights back the shiver threatening to roll through him. He can feel Jason’s breath tickling the very tip of his cock and now he can’t stop the shudder when a tongue drags from his head down to his base and back up again. The grip changes as he grows harder, Jason’s mouth taking more of him in with each movement of his head. Dick tries not to feel overwhelmed, doesn’t want to come so quick but then Jason pushes further until the entirety of his cock is in the other’s mouth and Dick’s brain decides to call it quits then and there.

“Jay, I- Fuck!” he shouts coming down Jason’s throat, his back arching and fingers gripping the sheets.

Jason pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Yea,” his voice now a bit hoarse, “I like the way you say Jay.”

———

“You’re share.” Mr. Dent says sliding an envelope across his desk.

Jason takes it and gives him a nod, “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re doing good, kid. Your pop would be proud.”

Jason nods again, he’d really rather not be compared to his father, a man who was more brawn than brain. All memories of him involve an unforgiving belt and a strong hand, nothing he ever wants to remember.

“The way I see it,” Dent continues, “you’ll be working your way up the food chain in no time flat. Underlings respect you and you’re giving some of my top men a run for their money.”

“That said, watch whose toes you step on, don’t need any shit going down between you or any of the men.”

“This about the meet up last week?” Jason asks, “Everything went as planned.”

“Some of the guys think you’re sticking your head in where it don’t belong. Me personally? I don’t give a shit, money’s money, but you better watch yourself. You got your pop’s background to help you out but you disappeared for awhile, you gotta build back their trust.”

“Disappeared? I went to war, I didn’t go on some fuckin’ vacation.”

Mr. Dent holds up his hands, “Hey, you served your country and that’s swell but you’re back in the real world now and I’m telling you what’s what. Keep a steady pace, make good with everyone and you’ll have a damn bright future ahead of you.”

Jason clenches his jaw, exhales, and eases his stance, “Alright then, we done?”

“Yea. Get outta here, go find some tail and loosen up.”

It’s not such a far walk to The Debutante and it’s not such a bad wait for Dick to finish his shift and walk back to his apartment, taking each other’s hand while they walk up the stairwell. Jason can already feel the frustration of hours ago melt away from the simple contact. They strip each other down to their boxers and undershirts, falling into bed and Jason thinks he wouldn’t mind laying in a mess of tangled limbs with Dick for days.

He blows a raspberry on Dick’s neck and gets playful smack to the arm in return, “I wake up with a hickey tomorrow and you’re gonna be sorry.”

Jason laughs, pulling Dick into a real embrace and breathing in their mingled scent, “You like workin’ at The Deb?”

Dick doesn’t say anything at first, “Not really, but I have to.”

“…Maybe you should quit.”

“I couldn’t.”

“I could take care of you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Is that why you’re holdin’ on so tight?” he asks and Dick pulls away just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Jason, I’m not some trophy that’ll sit around your place waiting to be polished. I make my own way.”

“Not sayin’ you are, but if you ain’t happy at The Deb I wanna help any way I can.”

Dick’s smile is bright and his cheeks grow rosey, “Anyone tell you you’re too damn sweet?”

“Not a soul.”

Most nights Jason doesn’t dream, most nights it’s a sea of blackness and blink of an eye. But then there are those few nights, where it’s the sound of rifles being fired and men screaming for their mothers, the taste of dirt in his mouth and the blood… all the blood. The world is falling apart and suddenly in the blink of an eye he’s back in his bedroom, Dick shaking him awake, a look of concern on his face.

“Sorry, I just-” his voice rough.

“It’s OK, I understand.”

“You served?”

Dick drops beside him, a warm comforting smile on his face, “I was a medic. I don’t really talk about it…”

“Shit, you must’ve-”

“Seen some things, yea- but I wasn’t the one having a nightmare. You were screaming.”

It shouldn’t be something he’s embarrassed about but he can’t help it, “Happens sometimes. Do you still get them? Nightmares?”

“Not so much anymore, but the sight of blood it seems to all comes back, so that’s my burden.”

“Bartender’s not such a great occupation in that case.”

“You trying to convince me to run off with you again?” Dick places a hand on his cheek and Jason automatically closes his eyes to the touch, humming quietly.

Lips press against his and when Dick speaks it’s soft, almost like a lullaby, “Maybe you’re the one who needs to be taken care of.” 

——-

Dick doesn’t think he’s actually falling for Jason, they’ve only known each other for a few weeks and that’s only Saturday nights and late Sunday mornings. Still, he can’t stop his mind from wandering whether at the station or the bar. The way Jason focuses on him even when the club is beyond loud, how he grins into kisses in the predawn hours they share in bed, and that his own bed feels much too cold and empty.

One Sunday morning he wakes before Jason, sneaks his way into the bathroom and draws himself a bath. The case has taken longer than he expected and now senior officers are coming into the bar with a grin and a wink. He’s beginning to feel the whole thing is a joke and all they want is a place to score alcohol at a cheap price. He sighs and sinks below the soapy water, the world dark and silent until his lungs give protest. When he emerges Jason’s leaning against the doorway in his boxers, his hair still disheveled from sleep.

“Sorry,” he says, “probably should’ve asked.”

“I don’t mind, there room for one more?”

Dick feels his face grow hot and Jason laughs stepping over to the tub and sitting on the rim, “You’re damn cute when you blush.”

“Shut up.” 

Jason leans in and kisses him, “You know I haven’t seen you completely naked yet? Sucked you off through your suit, seen you in your shorts, but not the whole picture.”

“So?”

“So, stand up.”

Dick laughs, “Nice try.” and leans back.

Jason splashes a bit of water at him, “Stop actin’ like it’s your first fuckin’ time. You got any smokes?”

“Left jacket pocket, and what if it was?”

He watches as the other man lights up the cigarette between his lips before his eyes widen, “Wait, what?”

Dick snatches the pack and lighter from Jason’s hand, “Just haven’t that’s all.” 

“How far you been with a guy? Besides me.”

“Does it matter?” 

“Curious.”

“You know what they say about curiosity.” he tilts his head taking a drag.

“Yea, well I ain’t a fuckin’ cat, but it doesn’t matter much really.” Jason shrugs and Dick can tell he still wants to know. 

Dick looks down at the milky white water, “Before you I got a handjob once, eighteenth birthday. It was… pretty awful actually.” 

“Yea?”

“It was like he was playing tug of war with it.” Dick nearly giggles at the memory and Jason chuckles with him. 

Jason exhales a puff of smoke off to the side before leaning in again, the amusement in his eyes replaced with something else. Lust. 

“I think a proper one’s owed to you.” he says dipping his hand into the water.

Jason’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock slowly moving upward, a soft twisting motion at the end of each pump. He moans wanting to thrust into the other’s fist but finding no leverage. 

Jason takes his time, milking every second, “Bet he didn’t even lick you clean, did he?”

He groans at the thought, smoke slipping past his lips, “No. Nngh- Jay, faster.”

“Where’s the fun in that? It’s my turn to take care of you.” he says although he does pick up the pace just enough for Dick to give an involuntary shudder, his cigarette now dangling loosely at the side of his mouth.

The warmth of the bath water and the heat coursing through him with each stroke makes him feel as though he’ll melt at any second. Jason’s speaking to him again but he’s not listening, instead Dick shuts his eyes while he’s pumped faster. He’s so close. Dick’s toes curl, his thighs shaking when he orgasms in Jason’s hand. He moans out a curse and the cigarette falls from his mouth into the water with a soft hiss.

“Think I’m gonna need another bath.” he says after a moment. Jason grins dropping the last of his cigarette in the water and kissing him, the smoke passing between them.

Dick is, for the most part, doing his best to pay attention when speaking to the Chief later that week. He’s been running off the high of last Sunday for days. He knows it’s foolish, but in a place like Gotham a person takes their moments when they can. The Chief informs him there may be a break in the case and a possible date for the next delivery, he’s handed a few files of men they’ve identified running the trucks and tells him to look it over. A couple of men he’s certain he’s seen at the club and a smile grows on his face, they might actually have something.

And then there it is. The last file with a photo of someone he knows he’s seen before, Jason Todd. His expression in the photo is angry and rough, not anywhere near the looks he gets from the man each weekend. He closes the file and puts the rest back on top trying to ignore the sudden news but it’s no use. He’s fallen for a criminal. 

——-

The Debutante is lively as ever Saturday night when Jason enters the club, his gaze towards the bar. Dick is placing glasses on a tray to go out, giving the waitress a friendly smile that to Jason shines through the smoky haze of the room. He knew the minute he saw Dick those few weeks ago he’d be interested, he just had no idea how much. To him, Dick shouldn’t be the one serving drinks, he should be in the private booths being served. 

“Hey, Dickie.”

“Hey.” his smile soft but his eyes don’t quite meet Jason’s before turning to fix his regular drink of choice. 

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“No, I just…” he cards a hand through his hair, “I was thinking we could go to my place tonight? It’s not as nice as yours but…”

“But?”

“But, I have something special planned for tonight.” the smile he gives is tentative with an edge of playfulness. 

Jason is not a fan of surprises but the look Dick gave him at the club, could he really be planning what he thinks he is? How could he say no? Dick was right about his place not being as nice, at least from the outside, it reminds Jason of his life before he joined up with Dent’s crew and made a better life for himself. He could do that with Dick, take him out of the bar, spend every night and wake up every morning beside each other. Maybe he’s jumping too far ahead, but every weekend tells him otherwise.

The entrance is dark, near pitch black and he’s about to say something when Dick whispers in his ear, “Let me start things off for once.”

From behind Dick wraps his hands around Jason’s waist undoing the front buttons of his jacket, Dick pulls his arms back and with a sudden snap his arms are trapped. Cold metal handcuffs keep his wrists together and he’s shoved to the side losing his balance, falling hard onto the floor.

“The fuck are you doin’?” the lights flick on and Dick’s standing above him with an almost heartbroken frown.

“A bookkeeper. I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

He freezes, “What do you know?”

“Who you really are. What you do.”

“How?” Jason never slipped up, never said anything about what he did past their first date even.

Dick crosses his arms, “Handcuffs don’t give it away?”

And then it clicks, “You’re a cop.” he sighs.

“And a damn angry one at that. You made a fool of me. Falling for a criminal, I’ll be the laughing stock of the whole damn precinct.”

Jason should be worried that he’s handcuffed in a cop’s apartment most likely on his way to the station to be turned in but, “You’re fallin’ for me?”

Dick doesn’t respond leaning back against the wall.

“I wasn’t playin’ with you. All those times together, that wasn’t fake or for the fuck of it. I want you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” his arms uncross falling to his sides, “I have to turn you in.”

Dick kneels down to pull him up when he speaks, “Kiss me one more time at least.”

“Jason-”

“Just one more time, that’s all I’m askin’.”

He makes it count, his tongue pushing for entrance into Dick’s mouth, gaining it and receiving a moan from the other. The survivalist part of him tells him to fight back, knock Dick out and run, but he can’t. He’s angry at his shit luck and despite his future outcome all he wants is to lay next to the man kneeling on top of him. He just want this.

“We didn’t even get to-”

“I know.” Dick cuts in and helps him into a sitting position.

The room is silent when Dick suddenly hugs him, or at least that’s what he thinks at first until the handcuffs fall to the floor with a thud.

“Change the day of your next delivery and get outta Gotham. I’m still gonna tell them I saw you at the club, that’s the best I can do.” Dick’s head rests on his shoulder and without thinking Jason wraps his arms around him.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

He’s gotten this far, “Where’s your bedroom?” 

“You’re really pushing your luck.” Dick chuckles standing up and offering him a hand.

Dick’s jacket peels off quickly along with both of their vests and ties. The springs of the mattress creak as they fall against it and a pair of hands ride up into his shirt before unbuttoning and pulling it away along with the straps of his suspenders. In a matter of minutes the rest of their clothes are in a heap on the floor and Jason begins kissing his way down Dick’s abdomen to his hips before he’s stopped. 

“I think we should- you know, have a proper goodbye.”

Jason pushes himself up looking him in the eyes, “You mean that?”

Dick nods with an affectionate smile, “Better hurry up or I’ll find my handcuffs and haul you in naked.”

Jason finds a jar of vaseline in the nearby nightstand and dips his two fingers in slowly pressing one into Dick’s entrance. He takes well enough but at two his breath hitches, Jason thrusts his fingers in an out scissoring them. Dick lets out muffled moan as Jason continues working his fingers back and forth. When the other gives him the OK Jason slicks up his member and positions himself, pushing Dick’s thighs up closer to his chest. He barely gets the tip of his head in before Dick groans clenching tightly around him.

He runs a hand soothingly over Dick’s thigh, “You gotta relax or it’s gonna hurt.”

“It already hurts.” Dick breathes.

“Cause you’re tightenin’ up,” he lets go of one of Dick’s thighs and takes hold of the other man’s cock stroking it, “Relax.”

Dick nearly whines at the overstimulation and the sight alone added with how tight he is almost enough to make Jason come instantly. As with every act they’ve experienced together he takes his time allowing Dick to get used to the feeling, this may be the last time Jason sees him in a long time, he has no interest in rushing. Dick’s hands reach into his hair when he finally begins to move, tangling and pulling lightly with each push.

“Faster” Dick says a bit breathlessly. 

Jason rocks back and forth picking up speed, his own breathing becoming labored. He nips at Dick’s neck, uncaring if he leaves a mark or not and Dick grinds to his rhythm. His stomach tightens and ahard shudder rolls through him as he releases into Dick with a grunt from him and gasp from the other. Jason pulls out slowly and lies beside the man he’s certain he’s fallen for, the both of them in similar states of dishevelment if only a bit more in Dick’s case and for good reason. Dick turns his head to him and places a hand on Jason’s cheek closing in and kissing him softly. 

“I’ll be gone by the time you wake up.” Jason says trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

Dick gives a smile that reminds him of when they met and he knows he won’t forget a single one, “I look forward to catching you.”


End file.
